There are a multitude of different stretcher structures and some of these comprise a base structure having a patient carrier which is removable from the base structure whereby to transport a patient to another location or a bed. U.S. Pat. No. 4,037,871 describes such a structure. However, the carrier portion of the stretcher is not suitable for multi-purpose use such as to support a patient under diagnostic equipment or for surgical procedures. In other words, the patient must be removed from such carrier. Furthermore, the carrier is not constructed for use with other support structures, other than the ambulance cot as described in that patent. U.S. Pat. No. 4,977,630 also shows a patient-mover device which is strappable on a stretcher. Again, the device is so constructed that it does not have multi-functional uses, and the patient must be removed therefrom, and transferred to other support structures for diagnostic or surgical procedures. Many hospital beds or stretcher structures are known whereby to tilt a patient to a Trendelenberg position. The use of extendible cylinders to effect such displacement of the patient support structure is also known as can be seen from U.S. Pat. No. 4,912,787. This patent also teaches that the top or the patient-support portion of the stretcher can be used for x-ray examination. A patient-support platform for x-ray diagnostic purposes is known for example, from U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,947,686 and 4,145,612.
It is pointed out that known stretcher construction or hospital bed structures provide various features, but during the transport of a patient, it becomes necessary to transfer the patient from the stretcher structure in order to transfer the patient to diagnostic devices or for surgical procedures, and such displacement and transfer can be harmful to the patient. Accordingly, there is a need to provide a stretcher wherein the patient can be supported on a dedicated multi-functional support platform and undergo examinations, or interventional radiology, or surgical procedures until it becomes safe to transfer the patient onto a hospital bed.